


The Un-Roboting

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, anal mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	The Un-Roboting

    "So how do I know you're not a... What's the technical term we're going with? Creepy Krieger-sexbot?" Back in the apartment, after what Lana could only describe as an extremely long day, she was still having trouble wrapping her head around...everything.

    "Because Lana, I'm not. And how do I know you're not one, for that matter. Other than the fact that you still keep saying no to anal. I'm assuming anyway. A Lana-shaped robot would definitely be into anal. So your stance on that particular back door would be?" Obviously Krieger-designed abominations would be into good sex. That just made sense. Archer poured himself another drink, which he considered well-deserved at its most modest.

    "Still a hard frickin' pass. Especially tonight. But why on earth would you make it propose? After boinking old lady vajeen? Not to mention, that if I couldn't tell the real you from the creepy you before, the only way to tell now is probably to shoot you." She was still trying not to get hung up on the proposal part. Mostly because she still hadn't figured out how she would've responded. If it had been Archer seriously asking in the first place. Which it hadn't been, but still though. They'd already passed the go button on kids, and they were practically living together. Practically wasn't the same as having the moving-in conversation, and being proposed to by a frickin robot wasn't the same as getting married to Archer. Obviously. Especially when she was still mad at him for Veronica Deen. Wait, were they even back together? "Also, aren't you forgetting something, Mr. Proposes-Post-Mortem, we're still on a break because you can't keep your boner for old ladies in your old-lady-loving pants."

    "Okay, we'll first of all, that doesn't even make sense. And it wasn't me sticky with Veronica Deen, it was robot me getting it on, and seriously Lana, she's not that old. Like. I'm sure it was at least an eight-of-ten experience. God. And if you shoot me again, I swear to god, we really will be on a break. And I won't ever even get to get sticky with Veronica Deen cause she tried to kill me on two separate occasions, maybe three if you include the- _ow._ "  
  
     A monstery Lana hand  _thwacked_ across the back of Archer's head. Well, he kind of deserved that one. 

 


End file.
